


Kurt Gets a Dark Mark (hogwarts!Klaine)

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this photo set: http://gleeddicted.tumblr.com/post/71984649289/hogwarts-klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please tell me this is some prank gone horrible wrong," Blaine whispered, tears filling his eyes as he takes in the Dark Mark on Kurt’s arm. " _Please_  tell me you didn’t.”

"I had to," Kurt bit out with a glare.

"No, Kurt no you didn’t," Blaine said, shaking his head and taking a step backwards.

"I had to. You don’t understand, I  _had_  to. I need to protect my father.”

"And he was okay with this?!" Blaine asked incredulously, a tight knot forming in his stomach. "This is the  _last_  thing that he would have wanted you to do.”

"He doesn’t have to know," Kurt responded coldly. "I can protect you too, you know."

"No you can’t, not like this." Blaine took another step towards the door, away from Kurt. "You’re going to  _die_ , Kurt. Don’t you get it?”

A flash of hurt crossed Kurt’s face before he stiffened. “The Dark Lord has powers that can protect me and my family. He has power that I can be a part of. I won’t die.”

"He won’t protect you though, Kurt!" Blaine shouted vehemently, his voice cracking as he reached Kurt’s name. "He uses all of his death eaters until they are no longer of use to him. He  _doesn’t care_.”

"Yes he does!" Kurt shouted angrily in reply, shoving his sleeve back down over the mark.

"I can’t be with you if your allegiance is sworn to him. I just can’t do it."

“ _Blaine_!”

"I don’t want you to die Kurt," Blaine repeated one more before backing out the door.

Somehow, he managed to make it to the room of requirement before breaking down completely. He threw himself into the room, landing on a pile of soft cushions before he completely lost it. There was no getting Kurt out of this. He’d made his decision and gotten marked. Once you were a death eater you were stuck with Voldemort until you died. There was no quitting. 


	2. One Year Later

The next year of Blaine’s life found him caught up in a flurry of action. During the few months between finding out Kurt had joined the death eaters and graduation, Blaine had hit the books with a vengeance. At first it became an easy way to avoid Kurt - get meals from the kitchens, hide in books, and try not to think about it. Eventually, however, he dove deeply into studying any and all material that would help him fight with the Order of the Phoenix. 

After graduation, he’d immediately joined the ranks of the Order. They were gravely in need of people, and were at a slight loss as to how to fill the hole that Dumbledore had left.

A few months after that, the ministry had officially fallen, and most of the Order was scattered. Blaine kept pushing ahead though. He needed to do whatever possible to bring down Voldemort before Kurt ended up dead.

The week before the showdown at Hogwarts a year later, Blaine’s entire life flipped upside down for the second time. 

* * *

 

Blaine quietly slipped into the empty chair nearest the door. He’d had to finish some work before heading over the the Order of the Phoenix meeting, causing him to be a few minutes late. The meeting had already started. He’d been told that it was an important one, they were all going to be brought in on the secret of who their Death Eater informant was. Kingsley had decided that it was time for them to all know.

"Now, it is an honor to introduce to you all, the man who has been getting us information from the inside for that past eight months," Arthur Weasley announced. "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine’s head snapped up in shock, eyes immediately landing on Kurt who had stood up to give them all a small wave before settling back down in his seat.

Blaine sat through the rest of the meeting in shock. Kurt had shared some new information with them all, and had occasionally chimed in with his own opinions on how to take down each of Voldemort’s most trusted Death Eaters. Luckily, Blaine hadn’t needed to give a report of his own - he just needed to had some notes over the Arthur. If Kurt’s occasional glances in his direction were anything to go by however, he hadn’t gone unnoticed.

When the meeting wrapped up two hours later, Blaine still wasn’t sure what to say. He’d thought about this moment many times since Kurt had revealed his dark mark. Usually, his day dreams turned into nightmares where one of them was killed. Sometimes however, something like this would happen. Kurt being a spy. It honestly made sense when Blaine thought about it, but Kurt was an odd choice to infiltrate the death eaters when he hadn’t even been out of school upon joining their ranks. How he’d even gotten Voldemort to trust him enough for that, Blaine didn’t know. Perhaps it was Snape’s doing.

Blaine was jolted out of his thoughts a few moments later when people began standing up. He glanced around, half hoping Kurt had already vanished. He hadn’t though. 

Kurt settled down across the table from him. They both stared at each other for a moment. Kurt looked as though he was about to speak, when Arthur called to him from across the room.

"Blaine! Do you have those reports for me?"

"Yeah! Hold on a second," Blaine looked back over at Kurt, hand grabbing his for a brief moment. "Promise me you won’t leave yet?"

"Promise."

Blaine crossed the room quickly, handing over the reports, and pausing briefly to get an update on Tonks, Lupin, and Teddy. After being handed a picture of the baby, Blaine darted back to where Kurt was thankfully still sitting.

"So."

"So," Kurt parroted back.

"I’m sorry I flipped out at you last year?" Blaine said uncertainly.

Kurt smiled sadly. “I never blamed you for that. It was a risk I had to take when I agreed to the job. I knew there was a fairly good chance you would freak out, which was probably for the best.”

"Why?" Blaine asked, pulling back the hand that had migrated onto Kurt’s. "Is there someone else?"

"What?" Kurt asked, a look of shock crossing his face. "Of course not. I just meant that you were safer this way and my cover was strengthened by you… doing what you did."

Kurt slid his hand across the table towards Blaine, who immediately took reached out and held it. “I know that now definitely isn’t the time, what with the war and the double crossing and all that, but can we… I want to go back to dating. Or at the very least, friends.”

Kurt sighed, tightening his grasp on Blaine’s hand. “I don’t know if I can,” Blaine tried to pull his hand away, but Kurt kept a firm grip on it. “Wait, Blaine, hear me out.” Blaine nodded and stopped pulling away. “I still love you.”

"I love you too," Blaine breathed out. "Even knowing you’d become a death eater didn’t stop me."

"I don’t think that we can date or have extra contact though."

Blaine sighed sadly. “I guess that’s probably smart.”

"If it weren’t both of our lives on the line if He found out, I would say ‘fuck it, let’s date again,’ but I can’t."

"I know," Blaine agreed. "Let’s just get through the rest of this war as fast as possible. I can’t give you the details, but I think… I think we might not have to wait too much longer."


	3. Chapter 3

All hell broke loose a week later. Blaine had been woken up early in the morning to a report that someone had broken into Gringotts, and then busted out with a  _dragon_. This set off a chain within the Order. They all knew it was time for battle. They didn’t know where it was going to happen, but they spread word and told everyone to be ready and on alert.

It wasn’t until after nightfall that anything happened. They were all heading back to Hogwarts. This was it.

* * *

 

Blaine arrived at Hogwarts with most of the rest of the order, rushing in through the secret passage at Aberforth’s and then out of the Room of Requirement to convene with Professor McGonagall and the others.

He was quickly assigned to lead a group of Gryffindor’s - both a blessing and a curse because he knew them all. They were assigned to one of the front facing corridors.

It went rather well at first, they even managed to take down a death eater, before the giants showed up and their entire defense got thrown out of whack.

Blaine lost track of the greater battle for a while, as they struggled to protect themselves from falling castle and random spells shot towards them from the ground.

"Okay, all of you," he finally shouted from where he was ducked behind a remaining chunk of wall. "I want you to go to Gryffindor tower-"

"We can’t just hide!" an indignant voice yelled back at him. "Our families our out there, our friends!"

"I know, but we can’t do anything from here!" Blaine yelled back, frustrated by their lack of decent options. "I want you lot to go to the tower, and fight from up there. I know you can all aim spells down at them from there. You can shield people from our side."

"But-" someone started to protest.

"No! Go, now. I’ll meet you there when I’ve figured out where we can be most useful. I need to know what’s going on downstairs, but I can’t do that with you lot behind me."

"You heard him, let’s go."

When Blaine rounded the corner to head down the marble staircase to the entrance hall minutes later, he was immediately shoved back around the corner and against the wall.

He aimed his wand at his attacker, ready to strike when- “Blaine?”

He paused, trying to see the eyes behind the mask. “Kurt?”

"Yeah- shit," Kurt said, ducking a spell and then pulling Blaine further down the hall to hide in an alcove where a suit of armor once stood.

"What are you doing?"

"Fighting with the Order?" Blaine said, giving Kurt a perplexed look. "I’m sorry, I need to- the mask, I can’t- you need to take it off."

"The- oh. Yeah, sorry." Kurt pulled it off, throwing it aside. "And I meant, what were you doing heading to the entrance hall all by yourself. When I saw Lupin earlier he told me that you were leading a group upstairs."

"Oh, that. Our wall started collapsing so I sent them to a safer location while I worked out where we could be of more use."

"So you’re safe then? Well as safe as - PROTEGO," Kurt shouted blasting a death eater off his feet and slamming him into the opposite wall. "Okay, clearly we’ve been standing here too long. You go do your thing, and I’ll work on discretely blasting death eaters."

"Okay, yeah," Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "Stay safe."

* * *

 

The next time Blaine saw Kurt was only for a brief moment directly following Voldemort’s announcement that they had an hour to collect their dead and turn over Harry Potter.

Blaine had led his group to a first floor classroom where they’d been able to protect their own and knock off a few death eaters without putting themselves too far into harms way. There were vastly more talented witches and wizards who could do that - and survive.

Blaine saw Kurt walk by the room he was in and darted across to pull him inside.

"Please tell me that you aren’t going into the woods with them."

"I don’t really have a choice Blaine," Kurt sighed, a tired look in his eyes.

"Of course you do, stay-"

"Blaine," Kurt shook his head sadly, glancing behind him at the group of Gryffindor’s watching them confusedly. "I have to go. Someone has to be there to make sure we know what’s happening. Besides, if they descend on Hogwarts again, I’ll be more useful to the Order from the death eaters ranks than I would be if I stayed here and revealed my true colors."

Kurt turned to go, but Blaine stopped him, gripping his arm tightly. He rocked up onto his tip toes and pressed a hard kiss to Kurt’s mouth.

"Promise me you’ll come back."

"I promise," Kurt whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

 

By far the worst part of the battle was when the Death Eaters and Voldemort returned to the castle. Kurt was with them, hanging in the back with… the Malfoy’s, which was a bit odd. It was of little concern to Blaine however, because with the knowledge that Kurt was alive, Blaine was able to focus on Hagrid. And the body he was carrying.   
If Harry was dead, then they were in trouble.

His worry turned out to be for nothing though. After Neville killed Voldemort’s snake and fighting broke out once more, Harry disappeared and eventually revealed that he was very much alive. And then Voldemort was dead and the sun was coming up and they had miraculously won.

They weren’t without their losses though. Knowing Kurt was still alive, Blaine turned his attention towards making a list of the fallen. He knew it was something that was going to have to be done eventually, and he’d needed to do  _something_ , so he took up the job. He had his most important person, many others didn’t. He would allow them to mourn and regroup while he got this job over with.

By the time 7 am rolled around, the house elves had brought up breakfast, and Blaine had finished making the list. There had been far too many names. Too many people that he had known, and too many people that he’d never gotten the chance to meet. But for now he was going to settle for being happy that they had  _won_. The nightmare was over. And better yet, he had Kurt. Kurt who was sitting across the room, staring at Blaine with two mugs of coffee waiting in front of him.

He finally, finally knew what his future held. There were certainly things they would have to work through, but they would get there. Together. All he had to do was cross the Great Hall and join Kurt.


End file.
